tied together with a smile
by Music of the wind
Summary: Rosalina is upset because of something the press said. Only one person can cheer her up but she dosen't think she's enough can he show her how wrong she really?


Tied Together with a smile

_**Tied Together with a smile**_

_Seems the only one who doesn't see her beauty is the face in the mirror looking back at you. You walk around thinking you're not pretty. That's not true because I know you. _

Rosalina didn't understand why the fans loved her so much. She didn't think that she was beautiful enough for the band.

Nat saw things differently. He hated how Rosalina put herself down every time she looked in the mirror. Nat knew more about her then she knew about herself. He knew she put a smile on outside but was crying on the inside. He wanted to take those tears and wipe them away forever but she wouldn't let him in.

_Hold on baby you're loosing it. The water is high you're jumping into it and letting go. No one knows that you cry and you don't tell anyone. You might not be the golden one you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone._

The band was on their last tour before school started. Dean was sitting with Jesse trying to flirt with her. Nat and Rosalina were talking and Tomas and Qaasim were arm wrestling. It was a typical day for the band when they were on their way to any concert.

Nat said "Rosie would you stop looking into that stupid mirror and talk to me! All you've done this whole tour is sit there and ask me if I think you're pretty enough. Is something bothering you that the press said? Did I say something to upset you?"

Rosalina set the mirror down and said "the press said I needed more makeup. You don't think I need more do you Nat?"

Nat said "Rosalina are you loosing your mind? Of course I don't think you need more make up. I love your pretty face and your eyes and your smile. Sometimes though I think you are tied together with that smile. I want you to hold on to the person inside that I love –I mean care about. Sometimes being famous has high waters but you need to jump right in."

Rosalina sighed and said "I've been such a freak with how I look this month I forgot what matters the most to me."

Nat said "what matters most to you Rosie?"

Rosalina said "well there's this boy he's shorter then I am. He's got this great smile and big brown eyes that look into my soul. Who I kidding I'm not good enough for him. He has a bunch of fans climbing all over him why would he choose me?"

Nat said "who ever this guy is if he doesn't love you for who you are then he's not the right one. He has to care about you just as much as I do Rosie."

Rosalina thought to herself "**maybe he does love me. Or maybe he's just being sweet he's good at that."**

_Guess it's true that love was all you wanted. You're giving it away like its extra change. You're hoping it will end in his pocket but he leaves you out like a penny in the rain. It's not his price to pay it's not his price to pay._

Rosalina stood up and went to go use the bathroom on the tour bus. Everybody guessed that all she wanted was to be loved. She had millions of fans and dated a lot of guys but they all tossed her away. Nat stuck by her thick and thin no matter what. She wanted to be in his pocket but was afraid of being tossed away.

Nat met Rosalina outside her dressing room before the concert and said "I love you Rosie don't ever forget that."

Rosalina ran into Nat's open arms and cried. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Then Rosalina took a deep breath and said "I love you to Nat. you have been the only thing keeping me jumping into the water especially after the things that the press say about me. I now know that as long as I have you nothing else matters."

Nat leaned in and kissed Rosalina softly on the lips and said "does that matter Rosie?"

Rosalina didn't say anything she just kissed back. The two of them kept doing that until Copper said "guys we have a whole crowd of screaming fans out there. It's time to cut the kissing and begin the singing."

Nat and Rosalina laughed and stepped onto the stage. The band had the best concert that they'd had in a long time. No knew what had caused Nat to perform so well and they didn't want to spoil the moment by asking. Later that night Alex came into Nat's hotel room and asked "Nat what made Rosalina so happy? Did you finally tell her or did the press back off?"

Nat said "I told her that she is the greatest thing in my life. That's what made her happy and I will never let that happiness disappear or fade. Now go to sleep we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow."

Nat went to sleep feeling happy and refreshed. He didn't know how he'd managed to live without her because she was now no longer just a close friend. Rosalina was now and forever his Rosie and he would do anything to keep it that way.


End file.
